


Entangled With You

by thorsbruce



Series: Thorbruce Week [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, i love dogs, this is super cliche but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: [DAY 4 OF THORBRUCE WEEK - TOUCH]in which bruce’s dog and thor’s dog entangle the owners in their leashes.





	Entangled With You

Dog sitting Tony’s Jack Russell Terrier was probably the best thing that ever happened to Bruce in his lifetime. Tony had contacted his friend, telling him of his busy schedule, and asking if he could look after his dog for the day (Bruce was the most trustworthy person he knew). Bruce, being a sucker for any type of animal, happily obliged and took the dog much too quick for Tony’s liking.

“C’mon Jack,” Bruce sung out while walking the dog to his car. Bruce always laughed at the dog’s name - Jack Russell -, it was such a Tony thing to call the dog. They reached his car and he let Jack jump into the passenger seat. He put Jack’s seatbelt on and took his spot as the driver. “What shall we do today Jack?” Bruce asked. Jack replied by sniffing the seat he was sitting on. Bruce then remembered that dogs can’t talk. “Hmm, would you like to go to the dog park?” To that, Jack’s tail started wagging and his ears perked up, and Bruce knew exactly what he would be doing that day.

 

“You’re such a sook Loki,” Thor complained while chasing his golden retriever around the backyard. Loki was sat at the outdoor table, slouching in his seat. He rolled his eyes as his lively brother ran around chasing their dog with a stupidly wide smile plastered on his face.

“Daisy, sit down.” Loki called, and the dog complied at record speed. Thor however could not react at such speed and ended up tripped over the dog and falling down. Loki laughed manically as he watched the scene unfold. He held his chest as he started to wheeze.

“Good girl!” He exclaimed, walking over to the pat the dog on the head. Thor rubbed his head.

“That wasn’t funny Loki,” Thor grumpily said, standing up and pushing his brother.

“It was for me.” Loki said.

“Well if you’re going to keep making mischief Daisy and I will make our way to the dog park, where you are not.” Thor stated, half hoping he would let them go as he loved the dog park, half hoping Loki would stop being an idiot.

“I’ll see you later then.”

 

Bruce parked the car and got Jack out, being careful not to hurt the dog. Jack’s tail was going 100 miles an hour as he tugged on the leash.

“Woah, calm down little buddy,” Bruce chuckled, walking him to the park. He noticed the amount of dogs and owners already there, running around and having fun. Unfortunately Bruce couldn’t let Jack off the leash as he would never come back, so he settled on walking around the grounds. Bruce stared up at the sky; it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky. The trees met with the skyline peacefully and the —

“Oof,” Bruce coughed out, suddenly feeling the weight of an object pressing against his front. He looked back down to reality to find a tall man pressed up against him.

“I’m so sorry!” The man exclaimed, laughing nervously as he tried to pull away, only to realise his dog, who was at least double the size of Jack, had chased Jack right around the two men’s legs, forcing their bodies together, with their chests touching each other’s. Bruce looked at the man to see that he was tall, extremely muscular (Bruce swears he wasn’t drooling), great bone structure and luscious blond hair. The blush that followed after his observation quickly arose and became prominent on his cheeks. The other man giggled awkwardly at the situation. Jack started barking at the other dog.

“Oh dear, I am so terribly sorry!” The man apologised again, a slight laugh escaping his lips, “Daisy, sit down.” His dog complied as Jack continued to bark. It was the little dogs who always picked on the bigger ones.

“Jack, be quiet,” Bruce hissed, embarrassed that the dog was causing a scene in front of the incredibly attractive man. “We should uh, untangle ourselves probably,” Bruce said with uncertainty, nervousness flowing through his voice. The other man nodded.

“A wise idea,” he stated. He moved down and started to pull Daisy in the opposite way to unravel her leash around their legs. His strong hands rubbed up against Bruce’s legs multiple times, and he couldn’t help but blush. Once the taller man was done, he stood back up with his dog beside him.

“This is an unusual way to meet someone,” the man chuckled, holding out his free hand for Bruce to shake. “I’m Thor.” Bruce smiled warmly and took his hand.

“Bruce,” he replied. “And uh, thanks for untangling the leashes.” He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Your dog is awfully cute,” he complimented, while fighting off the urge to add and so are you.

“Why thank you, her name is Daisy and she’s three years old.” Thor stated this information like a proud father, to which Bruce smiled widely. Thor leaned down to pat her and she seemed extremely content with this motion. “How about your cute little pup?”

“Well,” Bruce started, “he’s not actually mine. He’s my friends, and he’s super busy today and needed someone to look after the dog, how could I say no to him?” Bruce chuckled, and he saw a tiny sparkle in the man’s eyes. “His name is Jack Russell, and he’s a Jack Russell Terrier. And yes, my friend is an idiot for calling him that.” Thor chuckled, and placed his free hand on Bruce’s arm.

“That’s endearingly cute,” he replied, “how would you like to go out for a coffee? Dog friendly café of course,” Bruce smiled widely at the invitation.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
